


Broken soulmates

by Pinksins



Series: Renjun , Mark, Kun and Taeil [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksins/pseuds/Pinksins
Summary: Moon Taeil is a depressed and self harming.Qian Kun is trying his best to keep a broken relationship stable.Mark Lee is in love with someone who doesn't care for him.And Huang renjun is abused by his parents.These four are soulmates and they don't know each other until one rainy day.





	Broken soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess of sadness and feelings and even though I don't have good writing skills I'm still happy with this ! Enjoy.
> 
> (Also yes there will be more to this series and a one shot about each of them dealing with this relationship and their own problems)

* * *

**Story One : Broken , Depressed and alone**

**Owner : Moon Taeil**

 

* * *

Moon Taeil lived as a quiet, lonely and kind person. He never did anything wrong and followed the rules , never smoked , never had sex , never went clubbing and more.

He was always quiet and only a few people noticed him and those are rare moments to happen because he wasn't interesting or good looking , He was just blank. 

And he was ok with that , he liked being alone and just being this uninteresting character that not many wanted to be around. He was ok.

Until he fell into depression , he didn't realize it at first but with time it became too obvious , he became weak , lazy , sad , he stopped eating and taking care of himself. 

He started thinking about suicide and how it would feel like to just sleep forever and never have to wake up , no need to face the dark world anymore.

So he decided to start with the basics , he searched the internet for ways to kill himself and while he found some self love posts and positive ones he ignored them.

" What is the point of saying all of this ? They don't actually care for me .. they don't know me and they never will " 

He searched and found ways to do so , he chose to start cutting because nobody will notice (he is invisible to everyone) and nobody would care of he was hurt.

He took the razor with shaky hands , slowly moving it closer to his skin and  _SLASH._

one cut , two cuts , three cuts ... more and  more are blossoming on his thighs. He groaned at first and felt a sting but as he moved on to the next ones it turned from pain to pleasure.

Blood was filling the floor with each cut he made , the bathroom floor was almost fully red. 

" It's good .. why is something as good as this is bad ? "

That was the night moon taeil had lost himself to his dark thoughts , never coming back to his awkward and sweet self ever again. 

 

 

* * *

 

**Story two : Unstable relationship**

**Owner : Qian Kun**

 

* * *

 Qian kun was an nice man with a big heart , he loved everyone around him and was always friendly with everyone.

He started dating a man named kim doyoung when they were in college and they went through a lot together , 5 years of amazing memories and loveable times.

Until it all fell apart and the relationship turned into a cold , broken mess. 

There weren't anymore kisses , hugs or cuddles. Instead of waking up to kisses or the other asleep with him , he is up to an empty cold space next to him.

Kun couldn't understand it anymore , why was all if this happening and why is everything between is gone.

He tried his hardest to make it work again , to light a flame in the frozen relationship but unfortunately no matter how hard he tired it didn't. 

He asked doyoung to go out but doyoung refused 

He asked kissed but doyoung pushed him away 

He hugged him but doyoung didn't hug back 

He tried to cuddle him but doyoung moved away and slept on the couch 

He tried to seduce him but doyoung didn't care and went back to sleep

No matter how much effort kun puts in the relationship doyoung doesn't bother to return it or respond at all to him. It made kun sad and confused so he decided to ask doyoung and talk it out.

" Doyoung-ah I feel like this isn't working anymore " 

" Because it isn't " 

" Can you tell me why ? " 

" I..don't feel anything towards you anymore .. I think I fell out of love " 

They broke up after that , kun knew that it would never be the same again no matter how hard he tried.

 

* * *

 

  **Story Three : One sided**

**Owner : Mark Lee**

 

* * *

 

Mark Lee was a strong , confident and happy boy , he was a little awkward but that didn't stop him from making friends and getting to know people.

But he always got close to the wrong kind of people, people who used him , hurt him or just didn't care at all for him.

Mark learnt with time to get over these people and to be strong , to not let them make him feel sad or unwanted. For the most part he did great but it was in his second year of college did he realize he was fucked.

He fell in love with a guy named kang Daniel , handsome and kind but there is one small problem 

He doesn't really care for mark or even know him , mark's feelings weren't returned and it just hurt him.

Mark had to suffer through all the pain and sadness he felt while he was seeing his crush smile , laugh , flirt and enjoy his times with other people. 

It hurts so much seeing it all and knowing that He'll never have that , he'll never hug daniel or smile at him or kiss him , he'll never be with him. He will forever be a stranger.

Mark wanted to get over this crush , these harmful and annoying feelings that were breaking him apart slowly so he decided to avoid the older boy and his friends , never be where they at and if he ever sees them he has to run away far from them. 

Mark was getting better even if he still misses Daniel.

 

* * *

 

 

**Story Four : Hell House**

**Owner : Huang Renjun**

 

* * *

 

 Huang Renjun remembers that painful times he lived in his house with his abusive parents and their harmful words and touches towards him.

Since he was 5 years old renjun was abused by his parents , at first it was just words , words that made him cry and feel sad then it turned to punches and slaps and hits that left his body aching.

He doesn't know why they did it all , he never got an answer as to why but he likes to think it was for the better that he doesn't know. 

He grew up weak , fragile and scared of everyone. Thinking that they will hurt him like his parents , maybe if he doesn't give the kid his pencil he was slap renjun and call him _" Useless "_  like hismother 

Or maybe if he asks the teacher a question she will snap and hit him with a belt yelling at him about how annoying he is like his dad.

Renjun grew up in fear of getting the same treatment from everyone because if his parents did that it means other people will do it too.

The treatment renjun got from his parents left him in a bad place physically and mentally. 

When he became 18 years old and was kicked out by them he was over the moon , flying over to Korea and starting a new whole life away from them and their disgusting selfs. 

He was scared but at least he could get help and move on.

 

* * *

 

 

**Story Five : Rain And Fate**

**Owners : Moon Taeil , Qian Kun , Mark Lee and Huang Renjun**

 

* * *

 It was a rainy day , the sky was gray and the wind was cold.

Taeil was working as always in the cafe but people never noticed him Or his scars.

Kun was reading in back of the cafe far away from people so they don't see his dry tears.

Mark was on a random table trying his hardest not to cry because daniel got a boyfriend today.

Renjun was scrolling through his phone , his heart hurting him every time he saw a picture of a happy family. 

It was just the four of them , sad , broken and trying to get better even if takes them forever.

 

Taeil noticed all three of them , kun's choice of table and book , his dry tears and the soulmate tattoo that was the same as taeil's.

He noticed mark's eyes shining with tears , his lips pouting and his body shaking as he was going to break any time soon and the tattoo that matched with his and kun's.

He noticed renjun's fist that so close to turning white from how hard he was gripping it , his shaky body and his frown that defiantly ment he was angry and upset about something and of course the tattoo that was similar to his and the other two.

" Three soulmates ? I didn't think I can find one " he thought.

He looked at them again , Taeil never thought about his soulmate or any romantic relationship at all in his life so the fact that all of his soulmates are here in the cafe with him is just unbelievable.

 

" Should I .. do it ? " and he did it.

 

Taeil walked to kun first and said softly " Hello , may I ask you to come to table 5 ? " 

Kun turned his head to the voice and he couldn't believe his eyes , a gorgeous man was in front of him , soft eyes and a shy smile. " Sure " He answerd 

He went to the table and sat at it waiting for the beauty that just asked him  " Wait here ok ? " Taeil asked and he nodded.

 

Taeil put his hand on mark's shoulder , the boy looked at him and suddenly felt his face heat up " Hello sweetheart can you go to that table and sit next to the other man ? " 

Mark was confused at the request but did it anyways because who would say no to that beautiful face and to that soft honey voice ? 

Mark felt like an idiot for thinking like that " a crush on a man I just met ? Good job mark " he thought.

He saw the other man and was taken back (just like kun) at how beautiful he was too and how he looked like a puppy. 

Kun saw a cute boy apporache him and sit next to him , his ears and face all red making him extra cute  " Damn are all the beautiful people out in this day ? "

 

Finally Taeil approached renjun who saw it all and nodded his head before Taeil even spoke. Taeil smiled softly at that and it attacked renjun's heart to see someone so beautiful smile at him. 

Kun and mark were extra attacked once renjun sat next to them because he was so small and adorable and his little snaggle tooth just killed them.

 

Once everyone was at the table Taeil told them to show their tattoos which they found weird but did anyways

They were in obvious places ( If they weren't Taeil wouldn't have noticed them ) 

 

Kun had it on his neck , Mark had it on his palm and renjun had it on his arm

" Oh my god ! We are soulmates ? " Mark yelled in shock , The other two were just as shocked and Taeil was just giggling at them.

" Yes I've noticed that and thought maybe you would like to know " Taeil told them 

" Thank you .. " kun said and stopped in the middle hoping to get a name 

" Taeil , Moon Taeil is my name " 

" I'm qian kun " 

" I'm mark Lee " 

" And I'm Huang Renjun .. Wait ! Kun are you Chinese ? " 

" Yes , why- You are too? " 

" Yes ! " 

Mark and Taeil laughed at that. Mark's eyes went to Taeil again with a question that made the Chinese boys quite again " Can we see your tattoo ? " 

Taeil looked at him with a confused look then suddenly turned red " My tattoo is .. on my back " 

Everyone became embarrassed at that. Taeil coughed to stop it and took a deep breath

" But I'm your fourth soulmate " " HUH ?! " 

 

Maybe this meeting was a start to a whole new life for all of them ? Who knows.

 

* * *

 

 

**Five Stories , Four people and a new life.**

 

**The End**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody ships this and I'm not even surprised because it's so random (Lol) but I love these four together anyways. Be ready for more stuff about them♡


End file.
